Enclosed car top carriers such as boxes or trunks have become quite popular for carrying cargo. As fuel becomes more expensive, cars become smaller, and interior cargo space decreases. At the same time the amount of gear and equipment that people carry on their travels keeps increasing, making the demand for reliable, easy-to-use external cargo carriers even greater. Enclosed carriers are often preferable over conventional open racks for a variety of reasons. For example, enclosed carriers protect cargo from the elements such as wind, rain, and snow, and are more secure from theft or vandalism.
However, some car top carriers have problems which make them difficult or cumbersome to use. Some boxes are difficult to open or close properly. Sometimes it is difficult for the operator to know when the box is completely closed and secured. Typically, there are several latches on a side of the box that opens. The user may have to operate multiple separated latches simultaneously. This may require substantial strength, dexterity, and reach. Some boxes have an actuator that coordinates simultaneous release of multiple latches, but still may require special handling such as lifting of the cover while manipulating the actuator or handle. Similarly, carriers may be difficult to close securely, because in some instances, the user may not know whether each separate latch mechanism is properly engaged when closing the box.
Some of the aforementioned problems were addressed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/219,578 filed Sep. 2, 2005 for a CAR TOP CARRIER, which is a divisional application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/767,398 filed Jan. 28, 2004, which is based upon and claims priority under 35 U.S.C. §119 from U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/443,487 filed Jan. 28, 2003 and from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/662,123 filed Sep. 11, 2003. All of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes. Also incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes is Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/719,503 filed Oct. 21, 2005. Needs still exist for improved enclosed car top carriers that are easy to use and reliable.